Chapter 1/On the Run
Will sits on the rock looking around the place and his uncle walks over to him. You want me to still call you sir or what because we're on the run as of right now and we've got a weak shuttle, when we can call on my ship at any point of time Will says as he looks at him and throws a rock at the lake and walks along the line as Typhuss follows him. That shuttle is not weak, I have upgraded the shuttle with the help of B'Elanna and I know what I am doing Will says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Al'kesh bomber vs. shuttle who's going to win oh let's see the bomber because of superior firepower that's what's going to happen to us if we leave with only a shuttle Will says as he leaves as his uncle looks on. Piper walks up to him. Give him an hour to himself he's not use to be without his ship Piper says as she looks at him. Meanwhile at warp speed the Valiant is leaving the Archer system. On the bridge Commander Keller looks at Fiona who took the helm from Manny. Fiona if we don't return to the planet the Colonel and the others will die Commander Keller says as he looks at her. She looks at him. The Admiral's orders were clear this ship isn't to stay in orbit Fiona says as she is at work on the helm. Commander Keller is frustrated at her. Meanwhile in the shuttle Will is reading a book when his uncle walks up to the door and knocks. Hope it's all right I do this camping isn't my thing at the moment and plus having someone inside the shuttle when the sensor scans pick up movement Will looks at his uncle. Typhuss sits next to him and tells him about his mother Prue before she died four years ago. Your mother loved to go camping, she always loved being outside under the stars says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Wish I could of gotten to know her better you know I was at basic training here in the Archer system the day she died, I didn't know about it until grandma told me about it I hated dad for not protecting her Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I feel like I failed her and I wasn't there to protect her says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at the book and shows it to Typhuss. Mom got this for me the day I left for basic training for the Starfleet Marine Corps she said that it will help me understand more about Shakespeare or something like that Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at his nephew. I see, that's nice says Typhuss as he looks at Will. The Valiant enters the system again and then discovers a Goa'uld mothership as the crew looks at the viewer. Manny take us behind Archer IV's moon, Jaden attempt to get ahold of the Colonel Commander Keller says as he sits back into the chair. Meanwhile on the surface a fire fight starts as the assasins are pushing the pressure onto Typhuss, Will, Michael, Sonya, Nikita, Jesse, and Sam who are defending the unarmed people who are in the shuttle and activated the shields. We're getting hammered Jesse shouts as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Will for advice. So what do we do now says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at them. Jesse, Sonya, Nikita fall back to the shuttle me and Michael and Sam will lay down cover fire Admiral you'll flank them Will says as he looks at them. Typhuss agrees. All right, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Jesse, Sonya, and Nikita fall back to the shuttle as Will, Michael and Sam are laying down cover fire with the compression phaser rifles as Admiral Kira moves through the woods to flank the attackers, Typhuss fires his type 2 phaser at the attackers as he takes down five of them and the attackers fall back as they're firing at them then one of them fires an energy blot that flies pass them and strikes Nikita in the back as her body surges with energy from the weapon blot that struck her and she falls down as Michael fires at the attacker and he goes down as Typhuss runs towards her and scans her wound and looks at the medical scans. She's hurt bad, Kira to Bob, I need your help says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. I'm on my way Bob says over the combadge. Bob runs with a medical kit and runs his scans as Will is firing at the attackers more who are firing their weapons as Sam looks at Typhuss. Those sound like Jem'Hadar weapons Sam says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him then at Bob. Like Jem'Hadar plasma rifles says Typhuss as he fires his type 2 phaser then looks at Sam. Will looks at them. If it is Jem'Hadar weapons then she's already dead without surgery at a starbase or starship Will says as he keeps firing his rifle and looks over at Typhuss, Sam, and Bob. Typhuss carries Nikita to the shuttle as Will and Sam fires their weapons at the attackers as Typhuss opens the hatch and they get in and the hatch closes as the plasma rifles hit the shuttle. Will goes to console. So now what do we do we're in a shuttlecraft Will says as he looks at them. Bob does what he can to stabilize Nikita and looks at the Admiral. I've done all I can to stabilize her until we can get her real help sir, the bleeding hasn't stopped I've tried every medical treatment I can think of she doesn't have a punctured lung nor a kidney the bleeding is just happening Bob says as he looks at the Admiral. Typhuss looks at Bob. What the hell was I thinking going on the run, we are getting the hell out of here says Typhuss as he sits at the pilot station and starts the engines to lift off. Will looks at him. You were thinking that they wouldn't attack us anymore Will says as he looks at him. Then they see an Alliance mothership. Whoa that's not good Michael says as he looks at the window. Typhuss inputs commands into the shuttle console. Nikki, don't die on me now I need you says Typhuss as he locks phasers and quantum torpedoes on the Alliance mothership then fires at the ship.